A Savior Arises
by Tsuki no Kiba
Summary: Naruto was on the brink of death. The Shinigami appeared before ready to take his soul away along with Kyuubi, for eternity, to spend all of time together fighting. Kyuubi decided he didn't want to die did something, Naruto awakens to a familiar place.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue:_

_A young blonde boy lies on the ground, his blue eyes were dulled. You can see he is on the verge of death. Around him a dark figure is on thee ground dead. This was the outcome. It was the outcome of a great fight. It was the war that cost many lives of the shinobi. It was the end of another Great Ninja War. _

"_Damn it all…Kyuubi-sama please answer me… Is this all I can do? Is this all the power I have? Was Sasuke right? I guess I was wrong I wasn't strong enough…In the end everyone is going to die…They were right I was dumb, I was weak" was what the young blonde boy was thinking. "Jiraiya-sensei, Otou-sama, Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-teme, I'm coming." His thoughts seemed to fade into the darkness, along with his soul. A flash of light shined. Naruto appeared before an open cage next to Kyuubi. _

"_**It**__** seems like the Shinigami wants payment for sealing me into you gaki**__" the great beast rumbled. _

"_So it seems like I can't even go into heaven… am I that cursed? Am I that __**UNWANTED???**__" Naruto shouted. The Shinigami seemed to be touched by the heart broken boy before him…, but he got over it. _

"_**Forgive Me Boy, But I Must As It Is My Job, Forever You To Shall Be Imprisoned Within Me, Forever You To Shall Stay There, Never Seeing The Land Or Loved Ones.**__" The Almighty God said. As the god said those words, it was as if the Earth itself was moving. _

_Meanwhile Kyuubi began to think, "__**I have to find a way to get out of this. If that idiot boy didn't risk his life to save the emo-homo then we wouldn't be here. Hell, if I were still alive I would laugh at the gaki, he goes and gets himself killed for that Uchiha, but then the Uchiha dies! Shoot! I'm getting sidetracked. The Shinigami currently wants our souls now, but what if I did it? No it's too dangerous. I will have no power left. Kami-sama and Inari-Sama help me now, if not for me then for **__**Naruto.**__"_

_Kyuubi gathered all his energy. He released a great roar and red chakra surrounded him and Naruto. The two became connected once again. A giant explosion occurred. There was no sign of the two ever being there. _

_The Shinigami turned and thought to himself, "__**So The Fox Knew I Didn't Want To Take Naruto Away… He is The Prophecy Child. There Are Many Great Things To Come From That Boy, But Will He Make The Right Choice This Time?**__" Naruto groaned, "Where am I? I thought I was dead?" _

_A New Story arises._


	2. Chapter 1 Kyuubi's Den

**Oops I forgot to put the disclaimer last time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**BOLD** is Demons/Gods Talking and Techniques:

Story begins:

"Ow where am I?" Naruto groaned.

"**You're in my realm, ningen**!" Kyuubi roared.

"What the hell? What am I doing here? I thought I was dead!" Naruto shouted as he looked around, he saw he was in a meadow with a cave nearby. "Good lord you're going to eat me huh! Well Take this **RASENGAN**!!!" Naruto shouted.

"**Fool you think that puny technique will hurt me? The great Kyuubi? Lord of the Underworld?! HAH!!! If the Yondaime couldn't hurt me with that then what chance do you have?!" guffawed Kyuubi. **While Kyuubi was belittling Naruto, said person used the kage bushin to summon two of them.

"Alright Kyuubi get ready to take this!!!" Naruto roared. **Kamikaze Rasengan**. Kyuubi was hit by the technique and flew back one meter. "Ha-ha take that Kyuubi. That's my completed technique! Naruto crowed.

"**Gabi you think that hurts me!? HAH!!! That was merely a scratch!" **Kyuubi shouted.

"Then, why are you bleeding huh???" Naruto questioned.

"**I COULD BE A FEMALE FOOL!!! Now stop hitting me or I'll kill you now. Jeez if I wanted to eat you I could've done it minutes ago.**" Kyuubi Bellowed.

"Oh, oops sorry about hitting you! Wait why did you bring me here?" Naruto questioned.

"**I brought you here to train; if you've taken a look at yourself you would realize you are not as you use to be." **Kyuubi replied.

"Of course I haven't_looked_ at myself hentai!!!" Naruto screeched. Naruto began to look at himself carefully. The once 18 year old male, who was on the verge of completing his Hokage training, saw himself in a pond and he screeched.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"** Naruto screamed. "Why am I like this?" Naruto desperately asked Kyuubi, "Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Naruto was reverted back to his younger, weak, squeaky voiced, 12 year old self. "I was so close to becoming a Hokage, I was so close to getting stronger than the Yondaime!!!" Naruto cried out.

"**Are you an idiot? Wait my bad yes you are!!! FOOL IF IT NOT FOR ME THAN YOU WOULD BE DEAD!!! SIX FEET UNDER! PUSHING UP DAISIES!!!" **Thundered Kyuubi.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Naruto said.

"**Anyway we begin your ninja training, because you have to start from scratch, but I am going to teach you how to harness my powers before you go on a rage again and burn your skin off." **Kyuubi announced. "**One good thing comes out of your skin burning all the way off though."**Kyuubi said.

"What would that be?" Naruto asked. "**Your skin is squeaky fresh!" **Kyuubi said. "Shut up." Naruto said in turn.

"**At any rate your training begins now." **Kyuubi said. **"Alright Naruto, remember how you had an enormous amount of chakra as an adolescent?**("Yeah" he said) **well you had a lot more; I just fed off of it. So I am going give you all of it. You **_**WILL**_** learn how to be in command of your chakra. I do not want my fellow bijuus thinking my vessel is to any further extent of a weakling than you already are." **Kyuubi said.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "I am not weak! Remember I Kamikaze Rasenganed you a meter away!"**"Don't be proud!" **Kyuubi responded, "**At any rate I want to use the kage bushin to make about 10,000, use my chakra if you need to." "Kage Bushin!" **Naruto shouted. "**Alright, you know by experience that anything a kage bushin has learned you will learn it too right? So I want 5000 to do chakra control, of that 5000 half of them will do tree walking and the other half water walking. I want 2500 to go read out of my personal library. It's in my cave by the way. This way you learn your history and everything you need to know, I do not want you being dumb. **("Why do you have books?" asked Naruto) **They are from the ninja villages I destroyed and pillaged. **("Oh." Naruto responded.) **I want 1000 to practice your wind chakra. Finally, I want the rest of you, including you to run around. By this point you have finish reverting back to your 12 year old self." **Kyuubi said.

"Wait so I don't know the rasengan anymore?" Naruto wondered. "**No."** Kyuubi blatantly responded. "Aww man." Naruto groaned. As Naruto began to run around the lake his clone began their duties. After Kyuubi felt it sufficient enough for Naruto to stop and dispel the clones, Naruto collapsed.

"**It seems that was an overdose of training, but thanks to me I can heal him in a jiffy!"**Kyuubi proudly stated.

Naruto got up and fell down. "Ow. I still have a headache." Naruto mumbled.

"**Rest. Tomorrow I want you to do the same thing." **Kyuubi said.

"WHAAAT???!!! You want me to do the same thing again?!" Naruto said.

"**And again and again and again." **Kyuubi replied.

"Oh god" Naruto mumbled, "Kami-sama help me! Onegai (_please_)!

Naruto collapsed onto his futon and groaned. He began his the same way he did yesterday. Finally, after a week of that torturous training Kyuubi finally told him that it was time to begin his training to harness the powers of the nine-tailed fox demon. Kyuubi thought Naruto looked too diesel so she reduced Naruto's muscle so it was smaller, but still as strong as it was before.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto questioned.

"**DO NOT QUESTION ME!!!" **Kyuubi bellowed.

"Hai Kyuubi-hime!" Naruto squeaked out in fear as a chakra aura began to over Kyuubi.

"**Just kidding! Mood swings huh? I did it because more people will underestimate you more and it looks better" **she cheerfully said, "**Okay now get some rest, because you will need all the energy for tomorrow so oyasumi!"**

Naruto mumbled and go into his bed and began to sleep. Tomorrow was the big day. It was the day Naruto would learn how to tame the nine-tailed fox's power. Until the sun rises.

Tsuki-Kiba: YAY I am done with Chapter one! Thank you for the reviews I got and I hope to get more. Sorry it took so long I was sort of busy all weekend.


	3. Chapter 2 randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**BOLD** is Demons/Gods Talking and Techniques:

Story Begins:

Naruto wakes up with a yawn.

"Kyuubi-hime? I think I deserve a break!" Naruto says tiredly. "Kyuubi? Where are you?" Kyuubi was no where to be found. Instead in Kyuubi's sleeping spot was nothing, but a shadow of what was there a few hours ago. "Man, ok I should start reading…" Naruto muttered.

"**Naruto-kun…" **Kyuubi trilled from the entrance of the cave. **"How do you like my new look? It took a lot of energy, but at least now we can spar against each other so your taijustu isn't crap!**" Kyuubi grinned. Naruto gazed at Kyuubi, she was a beauty. Her alluring eyes caught sight of Naruto and where he was looking at. "**MY FACE IS UP HERE PERV!!" **Kyuubi roared with rage and a tinge of embarrassment. "**And that my friend would be called bestiality, because I'm still a fox demon inside."**

"Kyuubi, you look good, just like a fox princess should," Naruto said. His words did not know what effect it had on him though. In the back of her mind a memory came.

**Flashback:**

"**Daddy, do you have to go to war? I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you." **_Kyuubi bawled_**. **

"**Kyuubi, I will be back when the war is over. You are old enough and strong enough to lead the bijuu." **_Kyuubi's father said. _"**Kyuubi, I will miss you. My little fox princess, grow up strong and lead the bijuu with grace, pride, and strength." **_Kyuubi's father said. _

**End Flashback:**

Kyuubi was saddened by that memory. "**What are you doing Naruto? Get to work!! But this time, you will fight with me!" **Kyuubi said with confidence.

"Bring it on!" Naruto whispered. The two powerhouses got into their fighting stances. Kyuubi noticed Naruto chose the Jeet Kune Do, or the Intercepting Fist. She then slid into style. The Baguazhang, or the Eight Trigrams Palm, the predecessor of the Juuken. She used a variation called the Baguazhang no Kitsune-bi, or the Eight Trigrams Palm of Fox Fire; she channeled her natural fox fire into her hands and waited. The two stood their still, unmoving, it unnerved Naruto to know end and he rushed at Kyuubi.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled as he shot a punch. Kyuubi circled around him and thrust her palm at his face. Naruto used his other hand to parry her attack. He burned himself in the process, but while he simultaneously parried her attack, he shot an abdominal punch towards her. Seeing this she side stepped out of the way and kicked him in the stomach.

Naruto saw this coming and shot his elbow down on her leg, causing Kyuubi to fall. Naruto punch towards her face. Kyuubi seeing Naruto putting a lot of force going forward used his weight against him thrusting both of her palms forward against Naruto's chest she brought it above her head and back, effectively tossing Naruto 5 feet behind her. She jumped up and readied herself for the ext attack. Naruto slid a few inches after recovering from his throw.

"I'll get you for that," he panted.

"**Well then, come and get me." **Kyuubi Smirked**. **Naruto rushed towards her, but she disappeared out of his sight. She appeared behind him and used that chance to use his centripetal force against him. The centripetal force was forward so she used a fiery palm thrust to burn Naruto's back and to cause him to fall. Kyuubi grinned and announced she won the match.

"Did you?" Naruto asked. The person in front of her disappeared with an audible poof and she turned around, only to be sent flying backwards. Kyuubi flipped and grabbed the earth with her claws.

"**If you can use jutsus, so can I!" **Kyuubi bellowed. "**Earth Style: Earthquake Jutsus" **Kyuubi roared**. **The earth began to shake and shot a wave of Earth towards Naruto, who in turn the substitution technique. Naruto appeared behind Kyuubi and took out a kunai and put it against Kyuubi's neck.

"I win," Naruto said.

"**No you don't I do" **Kyuubi purred. The Kyuubi in front of Naruto burst into flames and she appeared behind Naruto with her one of her claws at his neck, and another at his spine.

"Okay you win." Naruto muttered.

"**Alright, this will be your last day here, in my home." **Kyuubi spoke with sadness. "**Keeping us here can lead to your death, due to all the youkai**_(demon energy)_** in the air.** **It isn't good for a ningen.**

"You haven't taught me to use your abilities yet though!" Naruto whined.

"**I will teach you how to use my techniques. Not here though. Should I use my youkai then my enemies will come. I will teach you before the chunnin exams hav started." **Kyuubi replied, "**Until then, I will rest."**

Naruto closed his eyes, but then realized that Kyuubi did not give him a specific time. He didn't know whether it would be after the wave mission or behind. He decided to ask her tomorrow. Naruto drifted off to sleep.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO!!" someone yelled. Naruto opened his eyes to a sight he thought he would never see again.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed in happiness. Naruto felt overjoyed to see his sensei again. Naruto remembered Iruka from his time. Iruka died from a wound Sasuke gave him.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto shunshined to a horrifying sight, Iruka was on the ground bleeding. A sword was being drawn out of his back. Naruto looked to the perpetrator._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto muttered. Naruto glared at Sasuke. He knew he could kill him with Kyuubi's power, but he wanted to keep his promise to Sakura. He knew it was stupid to continue his foolish dream, but Sakura was waiting for him, to return with Sasuke. _

_She was bedridden and waiting to die because of Kabuto. Kabuto managed to hit Sakura and it caused a deadly disease to infect Sakura and slowly infect her through her chakra until she died from chakra poisoning._

"_Dobe…" Sasuke muttered, "Your too late, it was foolish of you to come here, because this is your end!" Sasuke lunged at Naruto with the Kusanagi at hand and thrust it forward. Naruto dodged it and used his rasengan on Sasuke. Alas, it was for naught, for the when Naruto hit Sasuke with a rasengan he poofed away._

"_Damn! A kage bushin!" Naruto cursed, "Iruka-sensei are you okay?"_

"_Naruto, you were like a son to me. A brother I never had. I'm sorry, but remember this is the Great Shinobi War. This was the path I chose when I became a ninja. Do not blame yourself for my death. I love you, grow stronger and stronger Naruto. Rebuild Konoha and return it to its former glory." Iruka managed to say before his time was up._

"_IRUKA!!" Naruto shouted in desperation. He began to use some field healing jutsus but that was in vain for the poison from Sasuke's clone spread to far. Iruka's eyes dulled and Naruto knew he was gone. Naruto picked Iruka up and used the shunshin to go back to Konoha. To give Iruka a proper burial._

_Flashback end:_

Naruto began to sob and lunged at Iruka for a hug. Naruto's deathlike grip on Iruka began to make Iruka turn purple. Naruto did not know what he did so Iruka tried to tell Naruto, but his lungs were being crushed.

_5 minutes later…_

"Sorry, Iruka sensei!" Naruto said sheepishly. Iruka was next to him. Naruto's hug accidentally crushed Iruka's lungs, but they were in a hospital so they were able to treat him fast.

"Naruto, when did you get so strong?" Iruka questioned.

"Umm I don't know maybe you never noticed?" Naruto quickly said, hoping Iruka would not notice the lie.

"No, I saw you yesterday at school remember?" Iruka said.

"School? What are you talking about aren't we in hea…" Naruto started to say until he finally realized where he was. He knew what Kyuubi did. He thought he was in Heaven, but he was back in the past. Kyuubi gave him another chance to redeem himself and to change. Naruto looked outside the window and gazed at the village.

He will make a difference and he will save Sasuke.

A nurse walked into the room. "Naruto-kun you're fully healed, nothing seems to be wrong with you, so I guess you can leave!" she said with a smile. 

Naruto remembered her. She was the only nurse that gave a damn about her. He smiled at her and said his goodbyes and quickly left the hospital. Naruto quickly jumped to his apartment only to find it burned down with some traces of spray painted words saying demon and monster.

Naruto had no idea what to do now, he had nowhere to live.

"**Gaki…" **a faint voice said.

"Kyuubi? Where are you?" Naruto whispered.

"**Damn it I thought I taught you better. I'm in your head idiot. I'm still** **connected to you." **Kyuubi faintly said.

"Why is your voice so faint?" Naruto thought.

"**The seal is still too strong now. I'm going to rest now. I have to tell you something though. Do not change history too drastically. If you do you may find yourself lost, you won't know what to do." **Kyuubi rumbled.

"Kyuubi, I forgot all the things from then, its been too long for me to remember." Naruto thought again with force.

"**Gaki, I'll send you your memories, after all I do live in your mind, well stomach, but that's the little details so whatever."** Kyuubi responded.

Naruto trekked to a conveniently place forest that happened to be nearby. He decided to live in the forest for shelter and protection. Naruto continued to walked until…

Author's notes:

Bwahahaha I'm evil aren't I? Sorry for the wait. I got lost on the road of life. For 2 months. But I promise to try to continue to update as fast as I can. Also I will try to make longer stories. :- ) until next time!


End file.
